


Wedding Planning in Five Phone Calls

by misura



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Background Kate Bishop/America Chavez - Freeform, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: In which Clint almost but not quite misses Kate's wedding (but at least he ordered the cake).





	Wedding Planning in Five Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cynassa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynassa/gifts).



.01

"I could help."

"You _are_ helping. I'm letting you choose the cake, remember? And you're picking up the flowers. I kind of almost died last time I went to see a florist."

"I could help more."

"Pretty sure you couldn't. No offense."

"I could dog-sit."

"Clint, we're keeping the dog. The dog is _ours_."

 

.02

"Wear something nice."

"You wear something nice."

"I'm the bride, Clint. I'm wearing something way better than nice. For what I'm going to wear, 'nice' is a monumental understatement. Seriously."

"Katie-Kate."

"I can make this work, right? Tell me I can make this work. I mean, there's no reason I can't make this work."

"You can make this work."

"Not like you're an expert or anything. _You_ couldn't make it work."

"With America? Yeah. Probably not."

 

.03

"Little busy right now."

"Need help?"

"Naw."

"(eloquent silence that's worth a thousand words)."

"(stubborn silence that's not fooling anyone)."

"Damn it, Clint."

 

.04

"You forgot to order the cake, didn't you?"

"Nope."

"The flowers?"

"Nope."

"Did you order them for next week?"

"Nope."

"Are you lying to me right now?"

"Nope."

"Wow. I'm impressed."

"Nope."

"Clint. Seriously."

 

.05

"Seriously, Clint."

"(mumbled explanation). Not my fault."

"(grumbled rejection of explanation)."

"Five minutes. Ten, tops. Maybe a little longer if I get stuck in traffic."

"Want me to send someone to come and get you?"

"Um."

"I'll send someone to come and get you."


End file.
